Trust Me
by NekoLen
Summary: When Alviss finds a hollow Rolan, he opens his heart. Putting his pride on the line, he tends to the childish man's demands. But what if Rolan's demands can't be filled? What happens when Alviss starts to depend on him? AlvissXRolan.
1. A Meeting of Fate

_This marks my 16th story on ff about MAR! (I really need to write some ff about something else lol) Fact: It also was the first time I knew how to use the 'sticky keys' function on the computer.  
Fact: It actually took me three goes to get this chapter right. I was originally trying for a Rolan version of 'Lost Valentine' and 'The Recruitment of the Ducks', but thought this story could be something special... So hence Alviss. (I do hope I kept him as IC as possible)  
This also is a wonderful day for me! I've watched episodes 1-15,29,30,70 and 71! (www(dot)animecrazy(dot)net; it also has lots others) and my friend has gifted me with 5 different yaois! XD Anyway, I do hope you like my story and continue to read my stuff. Enough of my ramblings, time for the story! - Reg_

Chapter One. There is going to be 13 or so chapters in all. Hope you RR and Like!

Random Quote: "O that this too, too solid flesh would melt, thaw and resolve itself into a dew..." - Shakespeare's Hamlet

A Meeting of Fate

The steely grey sky threatened to dump snow on the empty graveyard below. A single snowflake fell from the sky, twirling and dancing, then landing on a large grey tombstone. A lone figure sat silently, watching the snow fall like icing sugar on the ground at his feet.

Despite the freezing the weather, the person knelt before this stone, holes torn in his raggedy clothes, bruises and cuts all over his exposed skin. His overshadowed eyes were brimmed with tears that were about to stream down his cheeks. It had been ten long years and his soul was empty. Rolan had become a hollow shell of a man.

He didn't even look up as the sound of the rusty old gate opening pierced the silence. He was too emersed in his memories. The good, the bad and the wonderful. His memories of his father-figure, his leader, his saviour, his life: Phantom.

Everyday for ten years he had come here to be with Phantom. He curled his feet under himself. "Phantom... Phantom..." he moaned like a wounded dog. "Phantom come home. You promised me that you would be here for me forever..."

Tears started to fall and he cried hysterically. A hand was placed lightly on his shoulder and he started. A gust of wind blew a flurry of snow around him as he gazed up hopelessly at the stranger.

"What happened to you, Rolan?" he spoke.

Rolan's lifeless eyes stared into the man's deep blue eyes. He was a familiar man dressed in a woollen overcoat with blue spiky hair. Rolan suddenly remembered him in a surge of fury. It had been awhile, but he still despised everything about him. "What do you want?" he snapped.

"Why are you out here in the cold?" Alviss's voice was deeper, but he still spoke in that detached, emotionless voice.

"Why do you care?"

Alviss sighed. "Rolan, you've been visiting this grave for ten years. I've watched you each and every time."

"So what?" Rolan stood and glared at Alviss with a look that could melt the snow.

"Rolan, you're pathetic." The cruel words stung Rolan. "You've come here everyday to seek comfort from a man dead and buried in the cold ground."

"Go away," Rolan's voice cracked with emotion as he was torn between grief and rage. _How dare he come and say such hurtful words to me!_ Rolan felt tears in his eyes again and he suddenly felt revolted at himself. _I am pathetic,_ he realised, hopelessly collapsing to the ground. He wished the ground would just swallow him or that he would melt.

"You're pathetic because you trust a dead man to give you happiness."

Rolan shook his head. "Just go! Leave me to die here! Then I can be with Phantom forever!" he screamed. Silence pursued his frantic words, but still Alviss stood there. He sighed.

"I'm not leaving you, Rolan," he said.

"Why not? You did before! You hate me and I you, so just go away and leave me to die."

"I left you before and now, I have to admit, I see that was a mistake. I left you to become what you are now, and you never deserved it. Even if you loved a man who murdered thousands in cold blood. Even if you played along as his pawn in his devious plans. Even if you knew what you were doing was wrong... I shouldn't have left you."

Rolan felt nothing. He was tired from his continuous hurting and grieving. His body ached with longing. All he wanted was someone to embrace him, to hug him. Tears were flowing.

"But I'm not to blame entirely. Part of the blame goes to you," Alviss continued coldly. "You're pathetic because of your childish dependency on a man that never loved you. He was lying to you and you readily ate the shit that poured from his mouth, gorging yourself on his false pretences just because he made you feel special. You were so scared of loss that you resented the living, becoming no more better than Phantom himself."

Rolan listened to Alviss's words. He knew they were cruel and mean, but he felt warmth from them. It was as if he was saying loving words instead. He raised his head and stared at into Alviss's eyes. He thought he saw loving concern there, but then again he saw loving concern in those dead hazy purple eyes...

_'Kill them for me, Rolan,' he had said. Rolan shook his head. 'Look at me,' the conceited man demanded. Rolan looked up. His hazy eyes were frightening at first, but the longer he stared into them the more warmth and love seemed to awaken in the fog of death. 'You will do as I say,' he said resolutely. The force of the words and the fanciful idea of Phantom's favour, the longing that echoed his empty heart demanded his eyes. 'I owe you everything and anything,' the child Rolan had said. 'I will do as you wish.'_

Blood was on his hands. Blood of the innocent, the weak and the helpless┘ Rolan looked down at his hands. He had once been innocent... weak and helpless. He had wanted to die. When had he wanted eternity over death?

"I came here to apologise. I gave you up as a loss cause and in doing so, I cursed you to be one." Alviss bent down and took Rolan's head into his hands. "But I will only help if you were wrong. Wrong about Phantom, wrong about loving and trusting him and wrong about eternity."

"Eternity is for those that deserve it," Rolan sniffed. "I no longer crave for anything. My very soul has been slaughtered, my heart destroyed. I don't even feel happy anymore. I lost my soul, my heart, my sanity when he died. Everything died with him."

Alviss sighed again and let go of Rolan's head. "You can't even admit you were wrong," he said with great disgust. "Goodbye, Rolan." He got up to leave.

A sudden urge of desperateness gripped at Rolan. He cried out like a child and grabbed Alviss's leg. "Don't go, don't go! You can't leave me! I was so scared, so alone! You talked to me; you can't leave me to die in silence! I'm still afraid of dying!" he implored. Alviss examined him with cold eyes. "I admit it! I killed for him! I fought for him! I was in love! His power, his eyes... His eyes seduced me! Please don't leave me! I'm afraid." Alviss regarded him. "I'm sorry. Forgive me... I was wrong," Rolan sobbed, collapsing again, giving up.

The cold winter's day was his salvation. Here he was to die. Blackness engulfed his senses and he embraced it with open arms. He wasn't afraid.


	2. For the Best

_I just made a 50-slide-long slideshow on 'Paint' using screenshots from the anime... It's to the song by Panic! At The Disco - Lying Is The Most Fun A Girl Can Have With Her Clothes On. It's a PhantomXPeta pairing!  
(BTW, I have tried extra-careful to make sure that my story is grammatically-correct. Thanks for the tip SakuraIroKaze. I hate bad grammar LOL)_

For The Best

Warmth flooded Rolan. Soft blankets hugged him and he was laying on something softer than ground. _I am in Heaven,_ Rolan thought dully, rolling in the silky sheets. _I died and went to Heaven!_ He giggled. Smiling, he cuddled down deeper into the pleasant blankets. He felt a light touch of a hand on his cheek. He started and opened his eyes.

The room was fuzzy as Rolan woke up. It was plain and wallpapered with yellow. A large window made the room seem more open and warm, as if it wasn't winter at all. Alviss's face appeared concerned as he sat on the bed next to him. He wrung out a handtowel in a bucket of cold water and dabbed it on Rolan's forehead. He realised Rolan was awake.

"You're awake?" he sounded surprised. Rolan went to nod, but as he moved his head he felt dizzy. Alviss placed his hands on Rolan's head and smiled slightly. "Save your energy. You're tired."

"I'm dead," Rolan mumbled happily. Alviss chuckled.

"No, you are such an idiot. You fainted. I think you have hypothermia. You were such an idiot... I mean you went out in the cold with flimsy clothes. It's a wonder you didn't get frostbite!"

"Why?" Rolan closed his eyes, exhausted. Alviss stopped smiling. He had opened his heart for this weak man and had dragged him to his flat. He shuddered to think what would happen if his decsion turned out to be a mistake. He also was concerned about what his flatmate would say.

"Just sleep." He tried to sound caring, but that was nearly beyond him. Rolan, free from the cold and the fear that once hurt him, slept soundlessly, a ghost of a smile playing on his serene lips.

Nanashi, fresh from a day out on the town touring bars, staggered home with a nice blonde lady hanging off him. He was laughing drunkenly at a joke she had just made, whilst oogling her chest and thinking about what he was going he was going to do with her. He was Nanashi; ex-Leader of Luberia and Slayer of Peta.

"Oh Nanashi! You're so funny!" the girl giggled, batting her eyelashes. "You're a gentleman, really." Nanashi basked in the girl's compliments. His mind was preoccupied...

"Well now! This's m'house, he said suavely. He pulled the girl around and showed her some magnificent mansion with a large swan-themed fountain out the front of it, behind golden gates.

"Oh Nanashi! You're so suave and rich!" the girl squeaked. Nanashi grinned. Of course this house wasn't his. He spent most of his money on girls and booze. He lived next door in a two-bed roomed flat.

The girl, unknowing, flung herself into his arms. "Oh Nanashi!" she started to kiss his face extensively. They fell together into the hedges. _Jackpot!_ he thought gleefully.

Later that day, Nanashi skipped into his flat, humming a tune. He expected his flatmate to be out at work. He came into the kitchen, thinking of a giant pickle sandwich and ran flat into Alviss who was sitting at the table with a cup of hot tea and a newspaper.

"Good afternoon, Nanashi," Alviss greeted in his usual curt manner. "Dinner's in the oven," he added. Nanashi thanked him and went to the oven. He noticed two dirty (but empty) dinner plates in the sink.

"Ya've been entertainin'?" he asked, surprised.

"No," he replied indifferently. Nanashi pulled out his warm dinner of meat and vegetables from the smoldering fire stove.

"Since when did ya eat two dinners?" Nanashi questioned, sprinkling salt over his food. Alviss ignored him. "Well, I'll be up m'room if ya want me. Thanks for dinner."

"You can't."

Nanashi stopped and looked at Alviss. He was reading the paper still. "And why not?" he snapped, getting slightly annoyed at Alviss's frankness.

"Rolan's using your bed," Alviss replied off-handed. Nanashi nearly dropped his plate in shock. "Wha-?"

He walked down the hall and opened his bedroom door. Sure enough, the frail figure curled up in his bed looked like Rolan.

He closed the door silently and tip-toed back down the hall. He sat next to Alviss. "Rolan? That girly-man that was a Knight?"

Alviss inclined his head, folding up his newspaper. "He was in the graveyard across the road," he explained.

"Unlike ya t'care," Nanashi eyed Alviss apprehensively.

"Well... Maybe I can help him."

"Al..." Nanashi sighed.

"You can sleep in my bed; I'll sleep on the couch. It's just until he can stand on his own feet," Alviss added as Nanashi gave him a cynical glance.

"Whatever, but I can't wait t'tell ya; 'I told ya so!'"

Alviss blinked in confusion. "You never told me anything."

"Of course I did, dun play coy with me," Nanashi said, playing as his old gaudy self. Alviss raised an eyebrow. It had been a long time since he lost it with his flatmate, but Nanashi was asking for it. "Ya're going soft in the head," Nanashi teased.

"There's only one soft-headed guy in this house," Alviss shot at the blonde. "I'm helping him out. Who knows? Maybe he can make something of himself..."

"And if he can't?"

"Look! I'm trying, aren't I?" Alviss snapped, anger throbbing in his chest. He was sick of Nanashi's happy-go-lucky attitude, besides, why did HE have to be Mr. Negative all the time? It was as if he was doomed to be forever cynical, cold and analysing, and he was beginning to hate it. For once in his life he had put his pride on the line to help Rolan, expecting his flatmate to be impressed. Instead Nanashi had criticised everything he was trying to do: be nice to an unfortunate person.

"Whoa, man, chill!" Nanashi said, moving back a bit. Last time Alviss had lost it with him, he couldn't sleep with a girl for weeks; his face was so bruised, they thought he was a panda.

"Don't tell me to 'chill'," Alviss said bitterly. "I'm trying to do something nice for Rolan. If you don't like it, you can get out and go back to working in that diner."

"Oh no! Not the diner!" Nanashi gasped, horrified at the thought. "The dress, the roller-skates, the greasy food... the old people!" he moaned, shivering at the memory of his old job. Alviss smirked, satisfied at Nanashi's reaction to his words.

"Then it's settled."

Nanashi sighed. "OK then, but I ain't happy about it!"


	3. Old Friends Need Old Enemies

_Thank you for all reviewing my story! I'm so pleased that all you people injoyed this story maybe more than I did LOL XD. I'm even happier that you liked my Nanashi! I thought that maybe I was OOCing him too much by making him a pervert, but let's get this straight: he doesn't exactly have sex with them against their will. I'll just say that the girls he choses to "entertain" are hussies LOL._

Old Friends Need Old Enemies

Fear clutched at his heart. He froze completely. _He couldn't move. He started to cry. He left me! He left me alone! He said he wouldn't!_

The door opened and Alviss walked in holding a tray of food. He stopped still. Something was wrong with Rolan. He was curled into the foetal position in the corner on his bed, crying once more.

Alviss sighed and set down the tray on the bedside table. It had been a long month and still Rolan was afraid. He couldn't sleep unless Alviss sat next to him, he started crying like a child when he awoke and all he seemed to care about was clinging onto Alviss like a lover. Alviss trembled slightly. Those eyes were so needy...

"Rolan? Are you ok?" he cautioned, sitting on the edge of his bed. Rolan stared at him with confused, distant eyes. They brightened up.

"Al!" he cried happily. He flung himself at Alviss and they both fell in a heap onto the floor. Alviss struggled to get up while Rolan hung himself off his neck, laughing. "Al, I missed you!" he whimpered, hugging him tighter.

"Rolan, I can't breathe," Alviss choked. Rolan quickly let go and grabbed his arm instead. Alviss watched him as he childishly held his hand and hugged it, like a little boy who's shy and hiding behind his mother does. He blushed. _If Nanashi saw this..._ he thought weakly.

"Al! What are we going to do today?" Rolan asked innocently, as Alviss staggered to his feet, Rolan still hugging his arm.

"Well, you need to eat," Alviss replied, placing Rolan on the bed. "Then I thought you'd like to see everyone again with me at the cafe. So I just made you a small breakfast, because we'd have a large lunch. I hope you don't mind."

Rolan smiled his sparkly grin as Alviss set the tray of food down in front of Rolan and helped him eat, ladling the luke-warm soup into his grateful mouth. Last time Rolan was given the food to eat by himself, he spilt it all over Alviss's clean bed sheets.

"It's real good, Al," Rolan complimented, his face full of happiness. "Did you make it?"

Alviss felt his face blush. "Eh? Well, yeah..." he stumbled. No one had complimented his cooking before. The more Rolan complimented him, the harder it was for him to act cold towards the man. Everything he did seemed to please Rolan and make him smile. For some reason, Alviss liked being the object of Rolan's happiness and had become quite fond of the childish man. Of course he didn't show it, that was just how he was.

"It's just divine! It's been a good while since I had eaten such a meal. You should be a chef, or something," Rolan rambled on. Alviss smiled feebly, trying to keep on feeding Rolan through his excited lips as he continued with great passion, "And then you could own a restaurant, and it would be a 5-star restaurant, and people will come from miles to eat your food and this soup!"

"I-It's only soup, Rolan," Alviss said, stuttering a bit. "Now stop jumping around. If you like it so much, eat it." Rolan calmed down enough to finish of the soup, all the while Alviss was lost in thought, wondering what Rolan was thinking.

Once Alviss had Rolan bathed and clothed, he led him out of the house slowly. It had been awhile since Rolan had been outside and brightness hurt his eyes. He held Alviss's hand tightly. He looked around with wide-eyes. The day was beautiful. The sky a watery pale greyish-blue, a light breeze stroked his face. Rolan closed his eyes and enjoyed everything that was around him; the smells of flowers, the sounds of birds. He smiled.

Everything inside him once hurt. His heart used to bleed into his hollow body. He used to be afraid of living, yet also of dying. But now his soul was warmed and he couldn't help but to smile. Alviss was his new life, his saviour.

The problem was that every time Alviss left his side an irrational fear gripped him in a steely grasp and then everything hurt again. He started to cry, as if he had died, and he despised himself because of this. Although he was once the Forth Knight, he had become weak. Something Phantom would laugh at.

His eyes snapped open and he saw the empty graveyard. The old gnarlled trees bent over like old men, their twisted branches scrapping the frost-bitten ground. Cracked, mossey tombstones stood silently in rows; the rusty railings of a fence bordered it. Rolan's eyes widened. Among these weak, pathetic humans lay Phantom.

He seemed to be drawn to the grey tombstone that only he could pick out. He hadn't visited his grave for a long time. The weeds were beginning to crawl their way over the grave, trying to recliam the earth. Flowers that Rolan had arranged lovingly were wilted and dying. He clutched tighter at Alviss's arm. He didn't want to go back to his misery.

Alviss sensed Rolan's discomfort. He glanced down at the man. His face was pale and his eyes were full of fright. Alviss placed his other arm on his head in comfort. He noticed the graveyard across the road and understood completely. He sped up.

"Where are we going to?" Rolan whimpered weakly. The further they went from Alviss's flat, the more nervous Rolan felt. He was hanging on to Alviss's arm for dear life and was close to tears.

The streets were a lot busier here. A few people seemed to recognise Alviss as if he was some sort of hero. Some looked at Rolan in awe or in curiosity. Alviss led him towards a small cafe. Rolan felt most dispirited and depressed, he lowered his eyes and his heart leapt whenever someone looked at him, or whenever he heard his name.

"It's that Rolan nut..." one of the whisperers accused with venom in their voice. "Yes, he destroyed our village!" another whispered. "All Chess should be killed." "Chess scum!" As the whisperers became more malicious, they talked louder and with more hate.

Rolan could feel and hear their tension and hate. He whimpered, tears falling again. He buried his face into Alviss. He didn't want people pointing fingers and getting angry at him. "Murderer, murderer!" someone was shouting.

"I'm sorry!" he cried.

It was dark. Fear was gripping at him again. Phantom was laughing and pulling the strings tight. Rolan's limp arms and legs followed every pull of the strings as Phantom commanded them to do his bidding. He was laughing maniacally.

"Kill them," he demanded.

Rolan concealed himself deeper into Alviss's arms. He was scared. He wanted those strings to brake. Even though he was dead, Phantom still controlled him. He felt sickening sensation as his locked away magical power burst through his body. Alviss must've sensed it, because he clutched at Rolan suddenly, comforting him.

Rolan stopped and glanced up at Alviss. He was glaring witheringly at the people. They were all moving away. "Don't worry about them. As long as I'm with you, they won't hurt you."

He led Rolan inside the small cafИ. People still whispered and pointed behind Alviss's back, but Rolan felt safer. He walked to a table. Four people - three girls and a boy - sat at it. They all looked up at his approach and smiled.

"Hi Al!" one of the younger girls waved at him.

"Where's that Nanashi?" the older girl with pink hair asked suspiciously.

"Al! Long time, no see," the boy smiled. Alviss smiled back and sat down at the table. Rolan stood nervously behind him.

"Is that?" the other girl with blue hair and yellow eyes exclaimed.

"Hello... Pano..." Rolan muttered. Pano stared unblinkingly at him. The boy looked shocked as well.

"Yes. Everyone, this is Rolan," Alviss said, not unkindly. Pano, Jack, Dorothy and Snow's mouths dropped open.


	4. Reassure

_Last time: Alviss found Rolan in a graveyard. He opened up his heart and took him into his home. Alviss took Rolan to see his old friends at a cafe.  
Note: I don't know what exactly happens at the end of the anime/manga, so I made up a few things: Snow is now Queen of Lestava. Ed is still her companion. Alan and Gaira are dead. Dorothy is still the same really. Ginta is in the other world and Jack married Pano._

Reassure

The silence at the table was broken by a waiter asking for their orders. Alviss happily ordered the tomato soup and apple pie. After careful consideration, he also ordered a hot chocolate and a chocolate cake for Rolan. The others quickly placed their own orders and then continued to stare at Rolan.

Rolan remained motionless by Alviss's side, blushing furiously. He still held Alviss's arm, clinging like a lover.

"You two are... together?" Jack asked. Alviss frowned and shook his head.

"No. I'm just looking after him," he replied in an offhanded way. "So, Jack, how's your farm going?" he queried, changing the subject. By directing his attention to Jack, the others stopped staring a Rolan.

"Um... good. My fruit and vegetable production has increased dramatically!" Jack replied earnestly. "And Pano and I have wonderful news!"

Everyone glanced at the two. Jack froze, and then blushed.

"I'm pregnant," Pano said happily. Everyone gasped and congratulated them. Snow said something about a baby shower. Rolan couldn't care less. It was just another kid in the world, and he didn't quite understand the concept of a baby shower. How was it supposed to rain babies?

"Well that's wonderful news! I hope he or she grows to be happy and healthy!" Alviss said.

"Hear hear!" Dorothy exclaimed. Rolan tugged at Alviss's arm. Alviss looked up and smiled.

"Sit, please Rolan," he said warmly, gesturing to a seat next to him. Rolan sat, but brought the chair closer to Alviss so he could place his head on his shoulder. Alviss ignored this and in doing so directed the other's attention away from him.

"So... What have you been up to, Al?" Jack asked him as the waiter delivered their first courses; soup or drinks.

"Well, I still own my business, like last time. Not much since then, really. Apart from this," Alviss calmly pulled a piece of creaseless paper from within his jacket. "A letter from Ginta."

Silence answered him. Everyone's eyes in the cafИ fell on him. It seemed everybody wanted to know what Ginta had to say.

Alviss cleared his throat, opened the letter and read aloud; "_'Dear all the people of Team MAR, the Crossgaurd and MARHeaven. I hope this reaches you guys, I don't know how it would, but if I dream hard enough... Anyway, when I arrived here, no one but my Mom and Koyuki believed my story of MARHeaven. With help from my Mom, I wrote it all and now I'm almost as much as a famous author as my own Mom!'_" Someone interrupted by laughing loudly. They went quiet when everyone else glared at them. Alviss cleared his throat again and continued, "_'Anyhow, life here is damn boring after MARHeaven and all the fighting (not that I liked the whole war-thing, I just miss magic). Well that's about it. I hope all is good there and sometime we'll meet again. See ya all later, Ginta Toramizu.'_"

Even though to Rolan these words were meaningless, everyone broke into cheers and talked avidly amongst themselves. Rolan didn't really care about that spiky blonde-haired boy who bet Phantom like he was a weak amateur. He hated how he denied Phantom's offer of becoming his ally - a friend - and used it against him.

_Once again Rolan was treading through black water that was ankle deep. White hair-like tendrils swirled around him, tangling his feet and ankles. He couldn't walk, the tendrils were getting tighter. Red blood spilt into the water, changing black into crimson. He collapsed and felt the clammy strings engulf his whole small and frail body. Phantom's cruel, mesmerising laughter filled his ears. "You will never be free of me!"_

Rolan let a small sob leave his mouth as his day horror left. He squeezed Alviss tighter and felt his warm body radiate heat throughout his mind.

"Excuse us for a moment," Alviss said, pushing his chair back and standing to his feet. He swept out of the room and into the bathroom, Rolan at his heels. Alviss turned his face serious. "Are you alright?"

"It's... just... him," Rolan replied weakly, looking down at his feet. Alviss put a finger under his chin and pushed his face upwards. His face was now showing concern as he stared into those pools of red.

"I promise you, as long as I'm around, I'll never let anything ever happen to you."

Rolan felt safer. He smiled and hugged Alviss's arm. Alviss sighed, sensing trouble arising from this statement. "Now let's just enjoy the people's company and food."

After a good warm meal and hearty reminiscing of the War Games, Alviss decided it was time to leave because of Rolan dropping off to sleep on his shoulder. He said good-bye and stood, Rolan matching every move. They walked out of the cafe together.

Rolan gazed in sleepy-eyed amazement at the changed street. No people stared at him, no shops or stalls were open and it was snowing.


	5. Fight and Flight

Words 1073 Pages 4

_I've recently bought the two Death Note movies: apparently there's a third one! I must see... I don't write Japanese words (like "-san" or "baka") because it's weird. I write in English and, until the day I learn fluent Japanese, I will keep doing so. It's not much of a problem here in MAR ff, but in other ff stories... Why call someone a baka when you're writing in English? I just don't get it at all... TT. Anyway the story is heating up! Time for battle!_

Fight and Flight

The weather had changed dramatically during the time Alviss and Rolan were sitting in the cafe. The clear blue sky was dark and crunchy white snow littered the street. Snowflakes, light and powdery, fluttered down to earth like weighted butterflies. Despite the snow, it wasn't that cold of a night.

Rolan's eyes were bright with joy. He breathed in the air, choking on a rogue snowflake. Alviss was standing beside him, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.

"You know something, Al?" Rolan spoke up. "You are quite handsome."

Alviss started and looked down at the man's face, a slight blush colouring his pale cheeks. Rolan was smiling up at him, for once looking truly happy.

"Thank you..." Alviss said awkwardly.

"Why don't you have a girlfriend? I'd have thought you'd have had one by now..." Rolan continued innocently. Alviss closed his eyes. For some reason he was expecting the conversation to turn to this... girls...

"I have no time for girls," came the cold reply that shocked Rolan. "All they want is time, money and attention; stuff I just don't have." He started to walk down the street. Rolan stared after him for awhile, and then ran after him.

"You must be awfully lonely," Rolan commented sadly.

"I don't need a girl to not be lonely," Alviss said.

Rolan was confused into silence. The pair walked down the empty street, snow dusting their hair.

"What happened to that fairy that was always hanging around you?" Rolan asked Alviss suddenly.

"Bell? She just disappeared. One morning I woke up and she wasn't there," Alviss replied. Rolan went quiet again. Alviss didn't attempt to start a conversation; he kept silent, pondering Rolan's random statements. "Why haven't you found love then?" he shot at Rolan.

Rolan looked stunned. "You know... I never thought about it... My whole life was about... him..." Rolan froze and then smiled. "Plus, I was a Chess Piece, so I doubt any girls would like me now... You saw how they acted towards me... It's been like that for awhile. I couldn't get a job, I was chucked out of my house countless times and they wouldn't let me buy things. Eventually the only place I felt accepted was by... his grave."

Alviss stopped with a jolt and looked at Rolan. He had never even thought about how horrible Rolan's life must've been.

"Plus..." Rolan continued, blushing furiously. "I never really fancied girls..."

Alviss laughed softly and ruffled up Rolan's hair. "Well, I didn't have to be a genius to work that one out." Rolan chuckled as well. They continued around the corner.

A group of pole-and-crowbar-wielding tugs blocked their way. The biggest, ugliest unshaven guy holding a rusty pipe spoke up in a gravely voice; "Well, what do we have here? Two lovebirds?" All the other guys laughed cruelly. Alviss sighed. He put his hand on Rolan's chest and pushed him back softly.

"Stay back, I'll handle this," he said. Rolan stepped back, his eyes full of concern.

"Oh goody! Boys we have a hero on our hands here," the guy sneered. The guys jeered, their hands tightening on their various steel weapons.

"You don't know who I am, do you?" Alviss sounded serious, his icy words blasting into the cold air. The leader of the thugs laughed.

"Bring it out, punk," he crowed. As if by command, several of the guys charged at him, weapons raised. Alviss blocked each blow with just his hands. Within minutes, the guys were falling back dumbly, their weapons destroyed.

"Is that all you've got?" Alviss asked, disappointed. The guy looked angry. He clenched his teeth and growled menacingly.

"You asked for it!" he yelled, charging at him. Alviss dodged the first blow. He couldn't strike the guy however, he was just too fast. Alviss jumped back, skidding to a halt in the snow. He grimaced as he focused his magical powers.

"Forgive me, I'm a bit rusty at this," he said in a painful voice. "Thirteen Totem Pole: Rod Version!" A flash of bright light parted to reveal Alviss standing there, holding his trusty ARM. The guy stopped, shocked. His eye twitched.

"ARM... user?!" he chocked. Alviss smiled smugly. He took one step forward. The guy stumbled backwards and dropped his pole. "I-I-I never wanted trouble..." he turned tail and fled.

Alviss unsummoned his ARM, panting heavily. "That was worse than I expected. Well, what would I be expecting? I haven't used or even practised my magic for 10 years..."

"Al!" Rolan cried, running at him and hugging him around the middle. "You were so brave!" He buried his face into Alviss's nice-smelling body to hide his tearing eyes.

"Bravery has nothing to do with it. You obviously can't defend yourself in this state. If you were to summon your magical powers, your mind would shatter beyond repair." Alviss wrapped his arm around the tiny shivering body in a one-armed hug. Rolan sobbed quietly into Alviss's arm. "Come on, you'll catch a cold if you stay out here." He herded him down the street.

The lights were on when Alviss started up the driveway. He remembered Nanashi that morning. He had turned down Alviss's request of meeting up with everybody. When asked why, Nanashi laughed and scratched his head. Alviss shuddered to think how many girls had been violated and taken advantage of.

He opened the door and sighted the blonde bouncing on the couch with a brunette girl. He stopped and looked up, his long hair ruffled up at the back and his red bandana even lopsided than usual, and called out in a gravely voice, "Al! Rolan! Yer home! This is... um... Rebecca!"

Alviss sniffed. He stepped back out of the door and closed it. He looked down at Rolan and said, "Let's take a detour to the park." Rolan gave a sleepy nod.


	6. Conflictions Perfect Agony

**Words: 743 Pages: 3**

_I am officially stating that: episode 15 is a waste of time, Alviss has a major mental issue (even as a 10-year-old kid), Phantom is a complete perve, Peta tries too hard to be in charge and Jack is really a try-hard Nanashi._

Conflictions; Perfect Agony

Alviss watched the snowflakes fall onto Rolan's silky hair, lost in deep thought. It was strange to think that, only ten years ago, Alviss hated this man with all his heart. Rolan was the embodiment of what he strived to be; another nut that was obsessed with Phantom. To think that Rolan was what he could've become...

But now, all the intense feelings of hatred and their power struggle - red versus blue - were all gone. Alviss never felt like this for someone before. He wanted to make him smile. He couldn't remember his parents. Alan, Gaira and Danna had been somewhat like caregivers towards him, but even back then he didn't need looking after.

He sighed and put an arm around the dozing man. He studied Rolan. It never struck him that Rolan had been incredibly brave throughout his life. Like himself, Rolan had been alone since an early age. But, unlike himself, Rolan was truly alone for some years. Alviss made friends and allied with the Cross Guard. Rolan wondered the desert alone. Alviss trained hard. Rolan starved on the streets. And when Alviss drunk and ate well, partying into the night listening to Danna's stories, Rolan was brutally punished for a crime he didn't commit. _And,_ Alviss thought, _Where I met Danna, you met Phantom..._

After MAR's victory over the Chess Pieces, Rolan - like all the other remaining Chess - disappeared. Alviss celebrated with the others, but inevitably they all went their separate ways. Alviss bought a 2-bed roomed flat and ran his own business; making signs.

Two years later, Nanashi found his way into Alviss's life. It seemed that he had that he had quit his job as Leader of Luberia after striking it rich with a magazine, but then became bankrupt after spending all his money on entertaining girls. After much persuasion, Alviss inclined to let Nanashi stay at his house on one exception; Nanashi had to get a new job and pay his share of the royalties. He worked at a diner for a few months until he couldn't take it anymore. He begged Alviss to let him off and Alviss, feeling oddly generous, did so.

And after all this, Alviss noticed something. The graveyard across the road - which was never visited, as it was where many undesirables were buried - looked cleaner. Since he worked at home, he decided to get to the bottom of this mystery.

One day, while he was watching the place, he sighted a small figure stagger its way up the path. The person came to a halt right where it was said Phantom was buried and sat there, crying into the empty sky. Alviss watched for seven more years, feeling pity for the person, but also curiosity. _Who could it be?_ he wondered to himself. _Who loved him that much?_ The answer was fairly simple.

There were only three people that Alviss knew of that loved him that much: Peta, Rolan, or Candice. Seeing Peta was deceased - or so he thought at the time - and the person couldn't have been a girl, that left only one person; Rolan.

Rolan looked up at him, red eyes meeting blue. He stared long into them, as if trying to penetrate his thoughts. For some reason beyond Alviss's comprehension, he felt warm and fuzzy; certain parts of his anatomy becoming heated. He knew he was blushing, but why? Rolan was coming closer, his eyes wet and needy. Alviss felt drawn to him. Just before their lips met, Alviss broke away, flushed. He stood up rigidly and said, as coldly as possible, "It's getting late, let's go home."

Rolan was frozen. He blinked hard, in shock. He had felt a pull to Alviss. He wanted to kiss those rosy lips, to suck on them, to feel his warmth. But Alviss pulled away.

_How could I let this happen?_ Alviss stormed angrily in his mind, leading Rolan home. _From now on, no more Mr. Nice-Guy. I'm going to help him get better and then I'll send him packing,_ he promised himself, yet he felt deep down that maybe... just maybe there was more to this...


	7. Crossing the Line of Agreement

_Words: 1388 Pages: 5_

_Inspiration for this story was 3 different yaoi.  
I'm watching Star Wars at the moment. It's the Empire Strikes Back for all you geeks! I don't get addicted to console games that often. So far only 3 have made an impression on me. They are Star Wars Battlefront II (Xbox), Overlord (Xbox360) and Viva PiЯata. Oh! And Devil May Cry 4._

Crossing the Line of Agreement

The darkness was absolute. It was suffocatingly thick. Rolan curled up, not knowing whether his eyes were open or closed. He could taste blood as he breathed in.

He watched in horror as the dark smoke-like fog drifted through his body. He felt it turn his body to ice. Blood dribbled from his mouth, he couldn't breathe. "Eternity... You promised me your life for all eternity." Rolan covered his ears.

Phantom's mutated form rose from the black abyss. Rolan was paralysed with pure fear. Phantom drifted towards him, hung over and limp. Rolan tried to look away, but as soon as he did, Phantom was right in his face.

A long slimy tongue snaked out from his mouth and licked him. The raspy muscle grated painfully over his cheek, drawing blood. "If you want to love someone so bad, fuck me," he demanded. Rolan whined and started to cry.

Phantom smirked diabolically. He placed his zombie-fied grey arm on his shoulder and pulled his head forward towards his cold clammy body. Rolan screamed, but no noise came from his mouth because his face was emersed entirely. It was like dunking his head in ice-cold, pitch-black water.

He couldn't breathe, he tasted blood, he was beginning to feel light-headed and now a sick twisted pleasure awoke in his body. Panic constricted him. He was alone with his darkness, his nightmare, his pain. Phantom's laughter shattered his very mind.

He woke with a start, sitting bolt upright in his bed, sheets sticking to his sweat-ridden body. He didn't know where he was. His whole body shuddered systematically as he panted for breath. He wildly flailed about, kicking off the sheets. He backed up against the wall and curled into a tight ball. He was truly terrified out of his mind.

* * *

White clouds drifted past Alviss as he walked through the forget-me-not blue sky. He was at peace, everything was perfect. "Al!" a dreamy voice echoed.

Alviss turned and smiled. Rolan ran towards him, catching him in an open hug. They rotated in the sky, embracing warmly. Rolan smiled and Alviss felt absolutely complete. He bowed his head and brushed his lips against Rolan's, sucking on his lower lip. He ran a hand through Rolan's hair. Rolan moaned and pushed up harder against his body. Alviss wanted more.

"Rolan, take off your clothes... I want to hold you."

Understanding crossed the sorrowful man's face. "I'll do anything for you," he moaned as he stripped his clothes. Pure passion blossomed between them...

Alviss sleepily opened his eyes. Embarrassed, he quickly remembered his dream. He felt hot and uncomfortable. _What the hell was THAT about?_ he thought. He cast his gaze about the room, wondering dully what had awakened him. He found the object of his awake-ness. Nanashi stood at his door, arms folded, with a perverted smile etched across his face. Alviss scowled and angrily snapped up his sheets to cover his bare chest. "What the hell are you doing here? Watching me sleep and all..."

"Something's wrong with Rolan," Nanashi replied, smirking to himself. Alviss tried to keep his scowl on his face, not wanting Nanashi to see his concern.

"Like what?" Try as he might, Nanashi heard the worry in Alviss's voice.

"I dunno... He was screaming and cryin' and stuff. So I went inter his room and called me a demon in disguise or somethin' like that."

Alviss frowned. "He must've had another nightmare about Phantom... he does that a lot," he explained. "What did you do then?"

Nanashi cocked his head. "I got out of there."

Alviss was alerted. "You left him?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? He was gonna hurt me," Nanashi defended himself from Alviss's extortions. "Geez, what'd you think I'd do? Stand there and let 'im use his magic?"

Alviss sighed, his anger towards the goofy man abating for the time being. It was being gradually replaced with concern. He anxiously got up - forgetting his dream and his half-nakedness - went to Nanashi's old room. He opened the door and sensed it at once. Rolan was indeed summoning all his magic in his blind panic.

Alviss stepped into the room cautiously, placing a hand on his inactivated Thirteen Totem Pole ARM, just in case Rolan lashed out. Even though the unstable man no longer had any ARMs (he had sold them all for the money), he could still shoot energy at him.

"Rolan... It's me, Alviss," he spoke quietly, trying to soothe him. Rolan cowered in the corner on his room, sobbing hysterically. "Stop freaking out. I'm here now."

"Al...?" Rolan questioned his voice breaking. "Al." He perked up, the mass of magical energy disappearing almost instantaneously. Alviss sighed in relief and walked over to him, allowing him to squeeze him tightly. Alviss cradled him in his arms, holding the frail body against his chest.

A snigger coming from the door caused the atmosphere to shatter. Alviss looked up furiously. "Have you got a problem, Nanashi?"

"No... it ain't anything..." the blonde said, stifling laughter. "It's just that I've never seen ya so caring for another person, let alone huggin' them."

Alviss let go of Rolan and stood up, torn half-way between anger and embarrassment. He patted Rolan's shoulder in reassuring and then stormed from the room, pulling Nanashi with him.

He stopped in the living room, throwing Nanashi back with complete abhorrence. "Why don't you just mind your own business?" Alviss hissed through his teeth. Nanashi laughed.

"Ya're really stickin' up for the guy..." he scratched his head. "Don't tell me that yer in love!"

Alviss lost it. His magic power was released as a torrent of blue flames that engulfed his body. "That's it! I won't take it anymore!" He lunged at Nanashi with a growl.

"Wait!" Nanashi yelped. He never meant Alviss to get angry. He was winded as the half-naked Alviss collided with him. They wrestled on the ground, a tangled knot of flailing arms and legs, Nanashi trying to fend Alviss off by wriggling and squirming.

Suddenly, the tense atmosphere changed as if there was a third party. Nanashi pushed at Alviss and pointed towards the door. "Look! It's Rolan!"

Alviss saw the man out of the corner of his eye, but didn't turn around. Rolan was eerily still, tears in his shocked eyes. _I'm sorry you had to see this,_ came a strange thought. Alviss stood, grabbing a jacket off the back of a nearby sofa. He put his hand into a pocket and fished out a familiar silver chain. "Thirteen Totem Pole: Rod Version!" he bellowed. Nanashi stumbled back on his rear end, a look of terror on his face.

"No fair! I haven't got any ARMs on me!" he yelped.

"You should always be prepared, idiot," Alviss replied icily. He channelled all his anger towards the blonde through his magic. Right now he was probably strong enough to take down the whole Chess Army; Phantom and the Queen included.

He brought the pole down with lightening speed, managing to knock Nanashi's cheek as he quickly dodged time and time again as Alviss attacked with velocity.

"Al, man!" he said between attacks. "Calm... down! I honestly... didn't mean to... hurt you!"

"I... have... had... it!" Alviss screamed, as he swept a deadly blow at Nanashi's head. Nanashi dodged just in time, resulting in Alviss hitting a vase off the shelf.

"Al! Stop it! You're scaring me!" Rolan cried, running into the room and hugging Alviss around his waist. Alviss pushed him away roughly, causing him to fall heavily on the ground.

It was as if time was standing still. Rolan sat there, shock on his face. Then he started to cry, staring up at Alviss with a look of absolute morbid fear.

Alviss unsummoned his Thirteen Totem Pole and left the room quickly. Fuelled this time by extreme guilt and a strange sadness, Alviss left his flat to pound the streets.


	8. An Unexplainable Truth

_I planned this whole God-damned story on 3 little bits of paper. I lost them, but thankfully I can remember sort of what happens. Except in one chapter. But I have an idea so... I wonder how many people read these notes. I think they give an insight into the author's head! LOL.  
As I was writing this, I was stuck in an elevator at work!_

An Unexplainable Truth

Rolan huddled in the corner of the room, sulking. He was being childish, he knew, but he was shocked. Alviss had been so different.

Nanashi stood at the window watching the rain fall, lost in his own thoughts. Rolan waited for the man to comfort him, but he was no Alviss. So Rolan pulled himself together. He stood to his shaky feet, rubbing his backside where he had fallen hard.

"Where would Al have gone?" he asked Nanashi quietly.

"Dunno really..." the unusually silent man answered. "Do you love him?"

Nanashi's questioned confused Rolan. "I... don't know. These feelings... I used to feel them for Phantom... But..." he stared off into the distance.

"The damned conceited fool," Nanashi muttered. "He'd never admit that he loves ya to bits."

Rolan felt shocked. He gasped and looked over at Nanashi, speechless. He didn't know how to react to this. He searched his heart, trying to find the answer. Did he love Alviss? What he felt for the man, was it love?

"Al loves me?" Rolan repeated, blinking hard. "That's strange..."

"It's so obvious. He cares for ya too much. But he has such a big head that he'd never admit it."

"I'm going to find him," Rolan said resolutely, moving to the door after Alviss. He expected to be stopped, and part of him wanted to be stopped, but Nanashi didn't say a thing, so off he went into the rainy streets.

The river below was swollen, bursting its banks and flooding the bush that grew beside it. Debris as big as logs were being swept effortlessly downstream by the fast muddy waters. Standing on the bridge, hair dripping into his tear stained eyes, was Alviss.

Just moments before hand, he had wanted to jump. He had wanted the water to carry away his troubles and pain. But that would be admitting defeat. He promised 16 years or so ago that he would never kill himself and be defeated by Phantom. Even though it had been 10 years, the zombie still affected his life. The Zombie Tattoo was long gone but he still felt it burning him. He closed his eyes to shut out the destruction below, only to see the look of terror on Rolan's face. He felt sick with guilt and dread. It was he who had caused that look...

He wanted to know why. Why was he feeling so guilty about pushing Rolan? It was about time that the man learnt to grow up. He was starting to get annoying. Always clinging and being needy. Alviss was sick of filling Rolan's every need, tired of the bathing, the feeding, the dressing, the clinging...

But he knew deep down that he liked it. He liked caring for the man; he liked being the only person that he wanted. It made him feel good. It felt good knowing that he was the only one that could make him smile.

_I love him?_ he thought. Thinking such things didn't make him feel convinced enough to believe them, so he muttered the words out loud, "I love him." The only thing hurt was his pride. The rest of him felt pretty good about it.

The problem was that if he admitted it to that Nanashi, he'd never hear the end of it. He hated being proved wrong more than anything on the face of the Earth, and being proved wrong by that fool... He shuddered. Maybe it was better to be safe and secure in the closet.

He then thought of Rolan. For 10 years the man had been shunned by society. He was, in no doubt, the loneliest man in all of MARHeaven. Alviss had told him that he wasn't lonely; but in actual fact, sometimes he was. Sometimes when he woke in the morning, his heart ached and his body yearned to be held. He would ignore his body's protests and continue his day without any complaint. Only a few times he would have to take care of the problem himself, but only in the shower. He hated to do it in his bed, the thought of all the mess turned him off anyway.

He blushed when a thought crossed his mind. _Does Rolan do that?_ The obscure image of Rolan getting himself off was slightly arousing. Alviss had never thought of someone like this before, it was strange. He felt a bit like a pervert, but at the same time he actually wished he could see it or even better; be the one doing it to him.

Alviss had never had a gay thought before in his life. Sure he had a few suggestive dreams about other men, and yeah, he didn't fancy girls. But he never thought this was because he was gay. Asexual that was it. Unlike some guys he knew, he wasn't driven by sex.

But now was different. He wanted to do it. Not just with anyone, he wanted to do it with Rolan. He wanted to hold his tiny frail body to his chest, he wanted to feel his skin against his, and he wanted to kiss those soft pink lips and most of all he wanted to hear those lips utter his name. He wanted to be the cause Rolan's happiness.

He hit his head. Of course he loved Rolan. He was just being a conceited bastard; there was nothing to fear. On realising this, he rushed back home, pushing his pride to the side. This time there was no turning back.

He made it to the apartment in a heartbeat. He flew up the drive and got inside quickly. He looked about the house, but couldn't find Rolan anywhere. Panic stricken, Alviss asked Nanashi where he was.

"He went out looking' fer ya," Nanashi replied. Alviss's mouth dropped open. He went to go find Rolan, lingering in the doorway.

"Nanashi..." he started, anxious to leave and not really wanting to say what he had to say.

"Ya dun need to apologise," Nanashi coyly, "Just go find him." Alviss smiled appreciatively and left in a hurry back out into the rain. A smirk cracked Nanashi's face in two. "I told ya so," he said with a chuckle.


	9. The Terror of Phantom

_I'm awfully sorry that I haven't posted for awhile. You see, my computer at home is riddled with viruses (667, must be a record… TT). Anyway, here's Chapter… 8... Or is it 9?_

The Terror of Phantom

Rolan was lost. He had gone looking for Alviss in town, thinking he was going in the direction of the café. People had shunned him and even stoned him whenever he came near. He had wondered hopelessly down an alley. Now he was lost and stuck down a one-way dank dark alley. As he was about to turn away, a person stepped out from behind a trash can, laughing.

"What do we have here?" the guy sneered in a familiar voice. "A little mouse?" Jeering with laughter answered him as several scraggly men popped out from behind the trash cans. Rolan staggered back, his heart racing. He remembered these guys. They were the muggers from before.

"A pretty little mouse," the guy added, advancing on the petrified Rolan. The other guys laughed cruelly at their boss's joke.

This time, Rolan was alone. He had no ARMs to defend himself and he knew he was too weak in body to fight off the muscular giant that was still advancing on him. Alviss wasn't here to protect him this time.

Before he could run away or yell out for help, all the guys pinned him against the wall and gagged him. Rolan squeaked, being half crushed against the slimy rock. He was absolutely horrified. He didn't know exactly what was going to happen, but he knew it was bad and that it would hurt.

"I'm going to fuck you up good boy," the leader said, moving closer. Back towards the guy, Rolan understood what he was about to do. In blind terror he thrashed about, trying to get away but the guys were holding him with an iron grip. He tried screaming for help but it was muffled by the sour-tasting gag. "I haven't done this in awhile…" the disgusting man (who now stood behind Rolan) whispered in his ear, licking it with a cold slimy tongue.

Rolan couldn't take it. He was beyond terrified, his stomach boiled and burned, his sight dimmed, his heart felt as if it was going to burst painfully out of his chest and to make matters worse, a warm dampness in his pants told him that he had wet himself. He closed his eyes, silently pleading for someone, anyone to help him.

'_It was black once again. Rolan quickened his pace as he raced down the dark hallway, the sound of his footfalls bounced off the cold stone walls. At last he came to two wooden doors, which he opened tirelessly and stepped through them. He stood now in a large spacious room. In the front of him were a throne and the enormous tapestry boasting the Chess symbol. On the throne reclined leisurely was Phantom. His legs were crossed and his head rested on his hand. His head was turned and he seemed to be having a pleasant conversation with the man standing beside him._

_"Phantom," Rolan murmured, knowing that it did not matter if the man was enjoying his conversation or not; they were both dead. "Help me please." Phantom turned his head and looked at Rolan's helpless body. He smirked, his eyes squinting closed. "About time…"_ '

Rolan snapped his eyes open. His magical power burst forward, throwing the guys back, some smashing bodily into the opposite wall. He couldn't control it. He heard Phantom's laughter in his ears screaming at him to kill them all.

A kind of sick pleasure took over his entire body. He started to enjoy what he was doing as he threw himself around, burning them with his magic and killing them with jolts of condensed energy. Blood and yells of fright splattered whatever was left of Rolan's sanity. He laughed, causing mayhem everywhere he went.

"We must cleanse with blood and pain of humans!" Rolan thought he heard Phantom say, not realising that the words were coming from his mouth. "We rule with fear and wrath! We are the Chess Pieces!" Rolan collapsed amongst the charred bodies of the half-dead muggers and bits of what once was their leader. He was panting from all the effort, his body too tired to move. He twitched, his head was pulsating and he tasted blood in his raw throat. He continued to laugh madly, not able to stop himself. To think he was going to laugh himself to death!

"Rolan!" a voice gasped near him. Alviss rushed to his side, grasping him and holding tightly to his chest. Letting out a small sob as he took in all the chaos and destruction around them. Then he pulled himself together, standing up calmly and peering at the half-mad man at his feet. He didn't know what to do. When he imagined their reunion, it was nothing like this. "Oh, Rolan," he sighed, his eyes burning. He was too late.

"Al?" Rolan mumbled, his crazed laughter coming to a halt. Tears rolled down his flushed cheeks, washing away some of the grime and blood that stained them. "Al… What have I done?" he asked in a weak voice, his eyes distant and looking as if he was piercing Alviss's soul.

"They were bad people," Alviss comforted as he recognised who they were. "And I'm sure they deserved it." Rolan clung to Alviss's legs, far too tired to stand. He stared tearfully up at the man standing before him. He thought of Nanashi's question and at once knew a definite answer to it. He DID love Alviss. He wanted the man to hold him naked against his bare chest; he wanted to feel things that he had never felt before.

Alviss made a strange noise - something between a sigh and a moan - and then bent over, lifting Rolan up in his lean arms and carried him home, Rolan blushing furiously all the way.

The rain that had lightened considerably bucketed down harder. Lightning flashed and thunder rumbled. Rolan buried himself fearfully into Alviss's chest, nearly falling asleep. He could get used to this…


	10. A Precious thing

**WARNING!! THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER INVOLVES EXPLICIT LEMON SCENES!! IF YOU DON'T LIKE YAOI LEAVE NOW!! (M-RATED CHAPTER)**

A Precious Thing

Alviss watched the man shiver in front of him, dripping water all over his bed. Slowly, Alviss peeled off his soaking clothes and placed them in a washing basket. He held a fluffy towel and with it he carefully dried Rolan's naked body off. Rolan continued to watch him, a ferocious tension in his watery red eyes. He was placed tenderly in bed, the warm soft blankets caressing every inch of his skin.

Alviss slowly took off his own sodden clothes, throwing them in a heap in the basket. He dried himself off, feeling a bit strange as he was conscious of Rolan's greedy eyes on his nude body. He wondered briefly about what he should do next; jump into bed with Rolan or get dressed. As he was about to do the latter, Rolan whimpered something. It struck him then. Rolan wanted to do 'those things' with him.

Alviss gulped and nervously slipped into bed next to Rolan. He had slept next to Rolan for a month, but now it felt different. The tension between them was almost unbearable. Alviss lay next to the teary-eyed man, and stroked his hair lovingly. Rolan closed his weary eyes. The systematic stroking was lulling him to sleep and calmed him thoroughly. He then realised the fact that they were both naked. He squealed softly and sidled over, his skin brushing against Alviss's. Alviss grabbed him and hugged him, gasping at the feel of skin on skin. It was much better than he anticipated. Rolan was moaning softly and was shuddering, his hidden length becoming harder against Alviss's inner thigh. This was uncomfortable and weird for both of them, but somehow arousing as well. Alviss planted a soft kiss on Rolan forehead, running his hand down Rolan's forehead, running his hand down Rolan's neck and stopping on his smooth upper back. He didn't know what to do from here on.

Now he regretted not knowing enough about sex. Never before had he cared about it, figuring he'd never do it himself. He had an idea how to do it with a girl (he lived with Nanashi for a few years) but had an even vaguer idea of how two guys were supposed to do it. He wished he had asked Nanashi before this happened; he didn't want to do it wrong and mortally injure Rolan... Maybe he should go ask now?

As he went to move, he realised that would be a bad idea. He decided just to experiment now and go all the way later.

He tentatively ran his hand down Rolan's spine, stopping whenever Rolan made a noise. "Your hands are cold," Rolan explained himself for his odd squeaking. "Keep going, it feels nice," he added when Alviss stopped.

"I don't want you getting uncomfortable."

"Why? Are you?"

"Sort of," Alviss replied ashamedly. Rolan cuddled closer into Alviss's warm body. They lay together, staring awkwardly into each other's eyes.

"Have you ever... touched yourself before?" Rolan asked softly, blushing. Alviss cleared his throat and shifted his weight, accidentally brushing his masculine parts against Rolan's hardness. Rolan gasped, little tremors of pleasure racing across his body.

"Sometimes... but not often," Alviss answered, trying to ignore his hardening cock. His eyes flickered to Rolan's intense stare and then travelled the length of the man's slim body. He wanted to see what they looked like together. He didn't know why such a perverted curiosity worthy of Nanashi himself had struck him; he just wanted to see Rolan's naked body.

He closed his eyes and tried to recall the image of the petite body. The skin would be pale and smooth. His chest and abdomen lean, with the slightest indication of a rib cage. Not a single hair would spoil the sight. But what did down there look like? Sure he had bathed and dressed the man before, but he had never really payed attention to those areas. He wasn't a perve.

He moved one hand down Rolan's back once more, exploring the feel of silken skin. With the other hand, he began to explore the front part of Rolan. He kept moving his hands, realising how good it felt to be able to touch someone in this way.

Rolan was practically dazed. Alviss's hands felt lovely as they touched every part of his body. _The one time being vulnerable is nice,_ he thought, a goofy smile frozen on his face. "It's... nice..." he encouraged Alviss, an obscure longing arising in his chest. "Touch me... down there," he begged. Alviss realised how awkward it was to touch him while laying side by side. He sat up, moving over Rolan and repositioned himself on the other side of the man and knelt on his knees. From this perspective, Alviss could touch him easily. He complied with Rolan's begging, touching his sensitive hardness. At first the touching was slow and slight as Alviss got the gist of it. He got faster and more vigorous, getting turned on by Rolan's moans and his look of total desperation as his climax neared. Alviss didn't want to miss out.

He lay on top of Rolan, and was swamped by a wave of pleasure. His lips met Rolan's and he kissed him long and hard. Rolan moaned in his mouth, his hips giving an involuntary jerk upwards. Alviss followed suit, griding his hips. The feeling of them moving together felt unexpectedly good. They were both in a dream-like state, both of them touching, kissing and licking each other; not feeling a bit of shame as the unfamiliar animal instinct took control, forcing them to go faster and harder, moaning all the while.

They got even more desperate as both of them were on the cusp of an orgasm. Rolan clung to Alviss, his senses dimmed as he got tighter and tighter. The weak, childish man was replaced with a moaning lustful animal, digging its claws into Alviss's back and screaming profanity at him. As he came, everything felt just too good for his body to cope with. He fainted amidst the pleasure and pain, floating away to true bliss.


	11. Confessions of the Soul

_Thank you for staying with me for so long! There will be 15 chapters in all. Only 3 (counting last chapter) will have lemon scenes, and only 1 out of those 3 will be as hardcore as I can make it!  
As you should know by now, I try to make my stories as IC as possible. This chapter is how I think Alviss would react to Rolan fainting on him. And Nanashi being wise and giving advice for once!_

Confessions of the Soul

It was still stormy the next day, thunder storms coming and going throughout the day. Rolan lay in bed, temperature soaring and muttering deliriously to himself. He had caught a fever.

Alviss reclined on the leather couch, reading a book whilst going through last night's events in his head. He had fought with Nanashi that he knew for sure - he had the bruises and mess to remind him. But the one thing that was bothering him was what he did with Rolan.

When Rolan had fainted and Alviss finished up, he was worried. He cleaned up their mess and waited for Rolan to wake up. He didn't, and now he had a fever. Did they do it right? What if Rolan had caught something from Alviss? He continued to worry as Nanashi walked into the room. He was feeling down because the weather meant he couldn't go out and swoon girls. Alviss had a stroke of inspiration.

"Nanashi?"

"What?"

"When you've had... well you know... with a girl, does she faint?" he questioned innocently. Nanashi stood there, peering miscellaneously at him.

"No... not always. It depends on the girl I suppose," he answered with a tone of slight suspicion in his voice. Alviss sighed and tensed, glancing in the direction of Rolan's room.

"Why do you ask?"

"I... I think I broke Rolan."

"'Broke'?" Nanashi asked incredulously. "What did you guys do last night?" As Alviss blushed and muttered something, Nanashi beamed. "Oh... That's what ya did... I was wonderin' what all that noise was," he teased, sitting next to Alviss on the couch. "Wow! Al ya ol' dog! I didn't know ya had it in ya!" he nudged Alviss with an elbow. Alviss tolerated this treatment by just ignoring it. He didn't want to have a fight again.

"But he... fainted..." he hated the whimper that arose in his voice. "Did I do it wrong?" he voiced his worries out loud.

"Well... Not really. It's a bit like using your magic," Nanashi started to explain as Alviss stared at him in disbelief. _He's comparing that to magic?_ he thought.

"If ya aren't properly prepared or if ya haven't used it before, yer drained of yer energy."

"So... because Rolan was weak and unprepared, he fainted?" Alviss was feeling better. Nanashi nodded, smiling widely.

"That and he probably exhausted himself blowing up those muggers... and him being left in the freezing rain wouldn't've helped," he added.

Alviss ignored this statement and said, "So I most probably did it good?"

Nanashi chuckled. "By the sounds I heard last night, ya were great."

Alviss straightened himself and smiled coldly. All doubt and guilt washed away. He glanced critically at the leering blonde and cleared his throat. "Well then, if that's that..."

"So ya love him?" Nanashi boldly fired. He was bored after all and this was one of his favourite pastimes; trying to wind Alviss up until he was ready to kill. Alviss simply shrugged his shoulders in reply. "Ya still not admitting that ya do... even after last night?" he scratched his head. "Yer incredible..."

"If I did... I wouldn't tell you. I'm not stupid you know," Alviss replied coolly, sniffing pompously and going back to his book. Nanashi snorted.

"'Not stupid'? Ya asked me if ya had broken him!" he exclaimed. Alviss hid his embarrassment in his book. He mentally slapped himself, realising how stupid he must've sounded. Even though he had pushed aside his pride for Rolan, he wasn't about to let this man goad him.

"Nanashi. We need to talk."

"About what?" Nanashi asked apprehensively, not liking the tone in Alviss's voice.

"Your behaviour is unacceptable at the moment. I trust you to act like a responsible grown-up on matters like these," Alviss said. Nanashi opened his mouth to retaliate, but changed his mind half-way and closed it, nodding once.

"Now, I want to talk to you about... that," Alviss started, shifting uncomfortably.

"What?" Nanashi blinked.

"You know... THAT."

"Sex?"

Alviss blushed and inclined his head stiffly, hoping to God that Nanashi wasn't about to be immature about it.

"What about it?" Nanashi watched Alviss. The proud man looked awkward. _My word!_ he thought. _He's asking me how to do it!_ "I ain't giving ya any of my secret moves," he joked. Alviss's mouth twitched at least.

"I just want to... I mean, I don't want to hurt him," Alviss explained.

"Ya should only do it when ya both are ready," Nanashi advised. "I'm sure when that time arises; ya will know what to do."

Alviss nodded and smiled. He stood, going to the kitchen to prepare Rolan's meal. On his way up the hallway, he looked over at Nanashi and said in a strange voice, "Then you can tell me your secret moves."

Nanashi's mouth dropped open as he stared after Alviss. _Alviss made a joke?!_


	12. A Night To Remember

_Alviss now shares a room with Rolan. Warning: LEMON (M-rated chapter)_

A Night To Remember

Alviss frowned, feeling uneasy as he followed Nanashi, arms around Rolan. He didn't know if Nanashi's idea was any good.

It was late evening when Nanashi strutted into their room. He had triumphantly announced that he had found the perfect place for them to be comfortable in. When asked where, a sparkle winked in his eye and he had replied with the simple words: "Just dress nice."

Now Alviss and Rolan walked behind the cocky blonde, right through the Red-Light District. _I hope his wonderful place isn't a Brothel,_ he thought dully. He tightened his hold around Rolan. Ever since his fever, Alviss had felt protective over the man. He was in love.

"How much further?" Rolan questioned, smiling softly as he cuddled into Alviss. "My legs are getting sore."

Nanashi chuckled. "Not too much further!" he called back, speeding up his pace.

"Do you want me to carry you?" Alviss asked Rolan. He shook his head and smiled wider. Alviss looked sternly at him, his heart fluttering like a cage full of butterflies.

"I wonder where he's taking us," Rolan spoke in a hushed tone, reminding Alviss of a child. For some reason, this made him much more endearing.

"Dunno," Alviss replied darkly, burning holes in Nanashi's back. He was growing impatient. Nanashi knew how weak and frail Rolan was, fresh from a high fever. The nerve of him, making Rolan walk so far! "Hey Nanashi! Why aren't you using a teleportation ARM? Surely you have one of those," Alviss shot at Nanashi, scowling when the man laughed.

"The exercise will do us good," he waved the question away.

"So in other words, he doesn't have one," Alviss muttered to Rolan. Rolan giggled.

They rounded a corner and found themselves outside of a pumping club. A line assembled outside of the door was kept in check by club-wielding security guards. Alviss snorted while Rolan stared in awe.

"A club?" Alviss asked in disbelief.

"Not just any club," Nanashi interjected, pointing at the sign. It read, 'R-18'. But before Alviss could retort, Rolan gasped.

"It's a gay club!"

Nanashi nodded gleefully, rubbing his hands together eagerly. "Great, ehy? I found it last week."

"It's wonderful, Nanashi!" Rolan beamed, rushing over to him and hugging him. Alviss felt queasy. He still wasn't sure about it. A whole bunch of queers all together in one place, rubbing bodies in a hot-and-steamy fashion? Sounded like a mass orgy.

"Isn't it great, Al?" Rolan asked, bringing Alviss back to earth. "We can dance and you don't have to be afraid to be gay!"

_True,_ Alviss thought. "I'm not afraid to be gay... just uncomfortable about it," he corrected Rolan. Once again he glanced up at the club. None of those guys were attractive. _Technically I'm not gay... I just love Rolan._

"So... Whadya think?" Nanashi turned to Alviss. "All good?"

Alviss was still uneasy about it. When Rolan looked up at him in anticipation, his red eyes full of excitement, he gave in. "Oh, alright then," he said. Rolan jumped up and down, clapping his hands.

"This is going to be fun!"

The three of them joined the line. Alviss stood nervously in between Nanashi and Rolan, eyeing the other men. His ears twitched whenever someone whispered his or Rolan's name. He reached out his hand to hold Rolan's tightly.

Before long they walked into the club. It was a large dark room, coloured lights danced with the people on the tiled dance floor, and loud music thumped a dance tune. A bar selling all sorts of drinks stretched across one wall and comfortable chairs and sofas were scattered here and there on the shag carpet.

Nanashi left them to go to the bar, sighting a lesbian couple.

Rolan tugged at Alviss's arm, shouting, "Let's dance!" over the pumping bass. Alviss let himself be dragged onto the dance floor. Rolan danced around him, moving his body and waggling his arms to the beat. Alviss felt stupid. He tapped his foot, his hands in his pockets, watching others dance. Rolan came up to him and started dancing close to his body. He took Alviss's hands in his and placed them on his swinging hips.

Alviss felt himself growing hotter. His body started to move with Rolan's and memories of the night that they laid together, naked sprung into his mind. They were close to each other now. Rolan was smiling and panting slightly. Alviss stroked his face and brought his lips to the other man's drawing a long kiss.

He touched his body, wanting to take off his clothes, forgetting where they were. He stared longingly into Rolan's eyes.

Rolan moaned something into his mouth. Alviss stopped kissing him and pressed up hard against his body, wanting to feel his hardness against his own.

"We're in public, remember?" Rolan muttered into his ear. Alviss froze up. The club came rushing back to him with its lights, music and dancing bodies. He blushed and let go off Rolan. He expected people to stare and laugh, but as he looked, he caught sight of a couple. They were both guys and they were passionately kissing. _Nanashi was right,_ he thought. "This place is great."

"I think there is a room over there," Rolan said, pointing to a door in the wall. "It's for... private use."

"Do you want to go in there?" Alviss questioned. Rolan nodded, taking Alviss's hand and walking with him to the door. They opened it. The room beyond was square and only big enough for the king-sized bed that was positioned in the middle of the room. Raunchy pictures of muscular he-men in cock-socks were hung on the walls. Alviss shivered at these pictures. Rolan closed the door and locked it.

"Can we turn off the lights? These pictures are putting me off," Alviss asked. Rolan giggled and turned off the lights. They stumbled about, Alviss walking into the bed post and Rolan tripping over him.

Laughing, they landed on the bed. Rolan lay on his back, pulling Alviss on top of him. He lifted his head and kissed him. Alviss started to unbutton his shirt. As their lips parted, he moved down Rolan's body, licking here, sucking there. He ended up by the buckle of the man's pants. A wild idea struck him.

Before Rolan could ask him what he was doing, Alviss had undone his pants and was kissing fugitively around the top of his underwear. Rolan wondered dully what he was going to do. He gasped as an unfamiliar wet feeling wrapped itself around his already hard cock. He stared in wide-eyed wonder as Alviss's dark silhouette devoured him. The feeling was pleasurable beyond comprehension. Rolan's eyes closed and he let the feel of Alviss's mouth lull his senses until all he was aware of was that moist tunnel and those succulent lips.

Alviss stopped as soon as Rolan was nearly at his limit. He didn't mind the taste of his pre-cum, but a sudden torrent of the stuff into his throat might drown him. Rolan was moaning and whimpering, his body shuddering uncontrollably. Alviss couldn't believe how easy it was to turn the man on. He loved it when he was like this. _I hope he doesn't faint again,_ he thought darkly as he positioned himself back on top of him.

They moved together, grunting and moaning. Rolan felt Alviss's back under his top. He wanted both of them to be naked again. He undid Alviss's pants and tugged them down. That was more comfortable.

"I want you in me," Rolan begged wildly, feeling the sweet sensation controlling his body. Alviss grunted.

"No. Not here," he replied thickly. He didn't want his first time to be in a room surrounded by pictures of men in thongs. He imagined that it would be special and romantic.

Together they visited true bliss as they both went over the edge and released. Panting, Alviss rolled off Rolan feeling sticky and wet. The feeling of complete euphoria started to fade. They had made quite a mess.

"That was wonderful," Rolan sighed, hugging Alviss.

"You didn't faint," Alviss stated. Rolan chuckled and beamed. "I feel dirty..." Alviss intoned.

"Because of what we did?" Rolan asked. Alviss shook his head.

"How many times do they clean this bed?" he pondered out loud. He shivered. _How many other guys have done this in this very bed..._ Rolan kissed his cheek softly, breaking his thoughts.

"I love you," Rolan muttered, smelling Alviss's scent as he lingered by the man's cheek. "Do you love me?"

"If I said yes, would you tell Nanashi?" Alviss replied. Rolan shook his head. "OK, I do."

They lay in bed hugging each other until quite late. A pounding on the door disturbed them. Alviss had nodded off and by the looks of it, so did Rolan. The knocking started again. Alviss sleepily sat up, Rolan sliding off his body gracefully. Alviss got out of bed, forgetting the fact that he was still in underwear, and groggily opened the door.

"What?" he questioned, rubbing sleep from his eyes.

The couple that stood there arm in arm stared. Alviss realised two things: one - he was still in the club and two - he was only in underwear. He slammed the door in the two guys' faces.

"We need to get dressed. Wake up!" he said, gathering their clothes. And hitting Rolan softly.

* * *

After a wild dash around the club, Nanashi finally ran into Alviss and Rolan. They were holding hands and laughing, their hair rumpled and clothes mismatched.

"There ya are!" he gasped, clutching a painful stitch in his side. "We gotta get outta here!"

"Why?" Alviss demanded. He was having fun, he didn't want to leave.

"Please?" Nanashi pleaded. Just then a group of men rushed across the dance floor. They had eyes only for Nanashi and squabbled amongst themselves like a bunch of chooks. Nanashi swore and ran from them, dashing for the door. Shrugging their shoulders, Alviss and Rolan followed suit.


	13. Bitter Sweet Remorse Meets Tender Love

_Thanks to the site's new "Reader Traffic" option, I can now see how popular I am in the month of September. 86hits and 51 visitors for this story alone! Thank you to all my readers! Hope you enjoy the last few chapters..._

Bitter Sweet Remorse Meets Tender Love

Spring had arrived, bringing with it warm sunny days and light showers. Trees budded and flowered, migratory birds arrived in large flocks, and newborn animals frolicked in fields alongside their mothers.

Rolan sat at the table reading the job listings of the local newspaper. The window was open slightly to allow the sounds of birds and the aromas of flowers to float into the room with the soft breeze. He glanced out of the window. A flowering cherry blossom tree sat in view, its pale pink blossoms falling like snow. It had been four months since Alviss had found him in the graveyard. He owned everything to the man. He was now sane, fit and healthy. What he could've been if left alone a few more days, he shuddered to think.

Alviss strolled into Rolan's thoughts, yawning and stretching off a good sleep. They hadn't 'gone all the way' in that sense, but had made vigorous love frequently - last night was a fine example.

"Looking for a job?" he questioned as he sat down. He stared bleary-eyed at Rolan, trying to blink the sleep from his eyes. Rolan folded the newspaper and placed it on the table in front of him. Using a red marker pen, he circled a promising job description.

"Sort of. There isn't much in here though," he explained. _Plus, I doubt any of them will employ me,_ he added sourly in his mind.

"Bummer," Alviss replied. They lapsed into a companionable silence. Rolan waited for his love to speak. Silences like this usually meant that the blue-haired man was in deep thought about something that he wanted to discuss seriously. Last time, it was about sex. Alviss had explained in full depth that, even though he loved him more than anything in the world, he wasn't ready to 'go all the way' with him just yet. Rolan respected his choice, finding how he couldn't say the word 'sex' adorable.

"Rolan?" Alviss spoke. Rolan glanced at him. His voice had a peculiar edge to it that he had never heard before. "Will you come with me somewhere?"

"Where?"

"It's... kind of a surprise," Alviss explained nervously. "Be ready in ten minutes and bring flowers." He then got up and left in a hurry.

Rolan was curious, but also apprehensive. _Where is he going to take me? Why was he so nervous?_ he thought.

Ten minutes later, Rolan stood at the door with a bunch of freshly-picked flowers in his arms. Alviss strode stiffly down the hallway.

"All ready?" he questioned curtly. Rolan nodded, almost dying of curiosity. "Good. Follow me." He walked out the door and dawdled down the driveway, Rolan following.

They walked for only a few minutes. Once out on the street, Alviss crossed the road and turned left. Rolan stopped stock-still. They were walking straight into the graveyard.

"Please, Rolan." Alviss halted, turning to face him. Rolan shook his head.

"You're not taking me back there."

"Rolan, it's been four months..." Alviss started.

"Who cares? I don't."

"You need to see him..." Alviss continued. Rolan stamped his foot and crossed his arms, looking like a spoiled brat. He pouted.

"No! You can't make me. I don't want to see him," he whined.  
Alviss sighed, moving to him to comfort him.

"Please... For me?" he pleaded softly. He stroked Rolan's silky hair. This always calmed him. Rolan leant against him, his body relaxing. He breathed deeply.

"OK then," he said quietly, allowing Alviss to lead him through the rusty gates. The graveyard was exactly like Rolan remembered; empty and silent, with dead trees and cracked tombstones.

And now they stood in front of a fairly new stone. The weeds and dead leaves choked the earth below, moss was beginning to crack the tombstone, but the engraved name was still readable. No flowers sat in vases, no sight of burnt-out incense or candles nearby. Phantom's grave was lonely and neglected.

Rolan clung to Alviss, his heart beating painfully fast in his throat. He was afraid that he would have a terror again. Why did Alviss take him here of all places?

Alviss knelt suddenly. He bowed his head in respect. Rolan watched, confused and interested all at the same time. Alviss rummaged in his pocket and pulled out a candle; which he lit with a Fire ARM. He placed the flickering flame on the stone just under the tombstone.

"Why are you...?" Rolan asked, kneeling down next to him.

"I'm paying respect," Alviss replied. "I'm paying respect to a great leader."

"A... huh?" Rolan's mouth dropped. "I thought you hated him."

"He was a bastard, alright. But at the end of his life, he showed me that he was really human himself; capable of love and humility."

Rolan smiled sadly, realising that tears were flowing down his cheeks.

"If it had worked out differently... He would've been a wonderful, loyal friend to all of us. If only he hadn't been so cruelly punished... If only his parents hadn't died when he was so young... If only he hadn't been totally brainwashed by Diana and the Orb..." Alviss put an arm around the weeping man, tears coming to his own eyes.

"You were my father, my entire life," Rolan croaked at the stone. "And I still miss you."

"You taught Rolan well, and I'm jealous," Alviss said quietly. Rolan overheard him and believed him. After all, who tells lies over a dead man's grave? Rolan went quiet. Last time he sat here, his heart ached with longing and he was on the cusp of a major breakdown.

Now was different. It felt good to be comforted and share his pain with someone. He put the flowers in the chipped vase, arranging them lovingly. He proceeded to clean up the grave, pulling out weeds and removing dead leaves. Alviss helped him.

Before long the grave was immaculate. With Alviss's finishing touch of burning incense, Phantom's grave was unrecognisable. Rolan wondered if, somewhere up there, Phantom was seeing this and feeling proud.

"Have I made you proud?" he whispered to himself. Alviss's gaze fell on him, but he said nothing. He stood up, pulling Rolan up with him and wrapping his arm around him.

"Do you feel better?" he asked Rolan quietly. Rolan nodded and smiled a tear-stained smile. "Let's go home then." He led him home in silence, feeling that the day had been a success.


	14. All the way

**This chapter is rated M because it includes hardcore lemon - well as hardcore as I can write it; which might not actually be hardcore LOL.**

All The Way: All Its Charms And Disasters

The shrieking laughter-like calls of gulls vied with the sound of waves crashing onto the golden sand. The sun in the cloudless blue sky shone hotly on the beach. People lay on their stomachs on towels, sat under parasols, played in the sand or swam in the warm ocean.

Alviss was resting on the sand, watching Rolan splash about in the waves. He stretched his back and arms, yawning widely. The day's outing to the beach had tired him almost thoroughly. He realised that Rolan was stumbling up the dry sand towards him, a contented smile playing on his soft pink lips. His long brown-blonde hair was dripping wet and matted; his naked chest was pale, with a hint of a rib cage as he inhaled. Goosebumps littered his skinny arms.

He arrived by Alviss's side in a flourish, sitting on his lap and kissing him on the lips. "Hello, beautiful," he said cheerfully.

Alviss grunted in reply, still uncomfortable about being so openly gay in public.

"Come swim," Rolan moaned, standing to his feet and tugging at Alviss's arm. "Come on." Alviss didn't move. He yawned again.

"No. Let's go home. I'm tired," he answered tiredly.

"Aw, but..." Rolan started. He looked into his eyes and saw the exhaustion in them. The longer he stared into them; he seemed to see a glint of a peculiar longing buried deep in them.

He concocted a plan right then and there to get Alviss to go all the way with him. He was ready; he hardly even felt light-headed during his climax. After seeing that glint in his love's eye, he knew that Alviss was as ready as he was.

* * *

That night Rolan lay in bed, his heart pounding in his chest. Alviss was still in the lounge finishing his conversation with Nanashi. He was nervously awaiting his return.

The curtains were drawn, the scented candles were lit and dried rose petals were strewn around the room. Thanks to the help of Nanashi, Rolan felt that he had created the best romantic atmosphere. He had softened his skin with coconut cream and his hair smelt of strawberries. A bottle of lubricant sat on the table beside the bed. He had made the bed with his own silken and velvet sheets. He was ready.

Alviss finished his chat and said goodnight, walking up the hallway to his room. He opened his door and was assaulted by the smell of fragrance, roses, coconut and strawberries. He peered into the gloom.

"Rolan? What are you doing?" he asked apprehensively.

"Come in."

Alviss came into his room, closing the door behind him. He squinted in the dark, locating Rolan lying in bed. He flicked on the light switch - the flickering light of the candles distorted his sight. As he saw what Rolan had done to their room he felt a nauseating mixture of several emotions: amazement, concern, arousement and apprehension.

"No, don't turn on the lights!" Rolan snapped at him. Alviss turned them off again and stumbled over to the bed, sitting next to the small form that was curled up under the covers.

"What have you got planned?" Alviss asked him suspiciously.

"Not much," he replied slyly, sitting up and wrapping his arms around Alviss's waist, kissing the side of his neck delicately. Alviss frowned.

"You're up to something..." he accused.

"What makes you think that?" Rolan replied, running his warm tongue down the length of his neck.

"The candles, the rose petals, the bottle of lubricant and... you," Alviss pointed out with a shiver as the feeling of Rolan's tongue sliding across his skin sent ticklish sensations throughout his body, making his groin stir.

"'Me'? What do you mean?" Rolan questioned as he kissed Alviss's neck, running his hands from Alviss's waist down to his thighs.

"You... smell nice," was all that Alviss could manage. He felt like a cat as Rolan ran his hands over his body and hair. He wanted to purr. Instead, he lay down with his eyes half-closed and let Rolan straddle him.

Rolan had no idea why he was doing all the work as he stripped off Alviss's shirt. He kissed, licked and sucked as he made his way down Alviss's chest, being fuelled by the sounds of his moans. He stopped, sitting back on his knees and staring down at Alviss.

"It's your turn," he said, rolling off him and lying on his back next to him. Alviss grunted and rolled over, mounting Rolan. He took off his top, getting turned on more by the sight of the man's vulnerable chest. He ran his hands over the smooth pale skin, his fingers lingering on the rosy erect nipples. He kissed Rolan on the neck and ran his tongue down his skin. He played around by his rib cage, feeling turned on by the grooves and slight bumps. Rolan groaned, his body shuddering with suppressed passion.

"I want you in me," he muttered. Alviss looked down at him. His eyes were needy; his whole body seemed to yearn for him to fill him. But he was nervous.

"If we do this, it might never be the same... We may never be able to love each other again," he voiced his concerns to the man.

"But it could strengthen our relationship further... I love you too much to leave you," Rolan replied. He wrapped his arms around Alviss's neck. "I want this Al... I want you to complete me."

"I've never done it before," Alviss added, really not wanting to do it and finding any excuse to convince Rolan otherwise.

"Neither have I."

Alviss sighed, lying back on top of the small body and kissing him. He searched deep down and found that queer urge. He wanted to make Rolan happy. He wanted to heal the man with his love.

"Let's go the extra mile," he whispered into Rolan's ear, sending shivers down his spine. No more was said.

Alviss took off Rolan's pants and underwear in one tug. Rolan sat up awkwardly and pulled off his pants as well. He flopped back down onto his back and smiled up at Alviss, encouraging him with his eyes. Alviss stroked him, touching his exposed erection. He stopped briefly to pour some of the lubricant onto his fingers.

Guessing what to do next, he reached underneath Rolan and slid into his tight hole.

Rolan gasped as he felt a peculiar sensation in him. He moved down a bit, wanting Alviss to go deeper. A sharp pain pierced through his body as Alviss circled around. _He's stretching me out,_ he dumbly realised, enjoying it too much to think straight. He moved his legs and arched his back so Alviss could excess it easier. He was working his way deeper and deeper into Rolan.

A sudden explosion of absolute euphoria gripped Rolan as Alviss's fingers brushed over his prostate deep inside him. His hips rocked and he gasped, his pulsating cock dripping with pre-cum. He held on, not wanting to go over the edge just yet.

Even though he had never done this before and he even didn't know what he was doing, Alviss was confident that he was doing it well. Rolan was stretching wider then tightening again around him, making him want to feel it around his own erection. He pulled his fingers out of Rolan and prepared to enter Rolan. Tonight was the night that they both were going to lose their virginity.

He let Rolan roll onto his front and then slid in slowly, the feeling of the warm tightness around his cock brought tears to his eyes. Rolan was squirming slightly, struck by intense pleasure and slight pain. He was amazed that something so big could fit into his seemingly small hole.

They both sighed, relaxing awhile as Alviss completely penetrated him. Panting now, Rolan turned his head and stared up at Alviss.

He felt a bit scared as he saw the expression on his face. It took him awhile to calm down and remember that it was Alviss. For some reason, he saw Phantom lying on top of him.

Alviss exited half-way only to go back in. This movement came to him came to him almost naturally and it felt extraordinary. Rolan gasped and lunged his hips enjoying the friction. He clutched at Alviss, wanting to hold onto something. He twisted his head to glance over his shoulder, trying to see what Alviss being in him looked like. He couldn't see much so he closed his eyes, starting to get scared. He didn't know why he felt like this. He wanted this.

He saw Phantom's evil face twist and swim against his eyelids. He heard the laughter. Slowly, he was slipping away from his body. "No," Rolan screamed at him. "You can't take this away from me! I don't want you to control me anymore."

The spirit of Phantom looked aghast. He spat at Rolan and growled "Fine. You don't need me anymore." An extreme pain pierced his chest.

Rolan cried, snapping his eyes open. Alviss sat next to him, looking nervous. Everything down there felt lighter.

"Are you alright?" Alviss asked, stroking his sweaty forehead.

"What happened?"

"I think you fainted again," he said incuriously. Rolan rolled over, frowning.

"I'm so sorry," he apologised. He couldn't remember fainting, but he didn't want to tell Alviss this. "You were real good," he reassured him. Alviss lay next to him, smiling. They hugged, Rolan calming. They fell asleep together in each other's arms.

In the room beside them, Nanashi lay awake. His green eyes were wide and his face pale. He shuddered in disgust, sick boiling in his stomach. The sounds of moaning and thumping coming from next door had thoroughly disturbed him. "Al... I... never thought ya had it... in ya," he muttered as mental images flashed across his mind. In a rush, he ran to the toilet with his hands over his mouth.


	15. Trust Me, OK?

_Last chapter! All right!! Next story: Love Me, Leave Me. My first attempt at a straight pairing! And a non-MAR ff! See you all later!_

Trust Me, OK?

The people walking down the busy street bustled about, not paying attention to each other. However, one person was given a wide berth.

His aura was dark and creepy, his bulbous eyes and his wide grin emphasised the uneasy feeling people had about him.

This man looked dangerous.

They were right. The ex-Knight Peta was in town and he meant business. He was gathering the Chess again, delusioned into thinking that he could reincarnate Phantom somehow, just like he was.

He glanced down at the address book that he was carrying. Written in a fine black ink, the loopy writing read the name 'Rolan'. He closed it, an evil smirk carving his face in two. It wouldn't be long now... Soon the Chess Piece army would be strong and feared once more.

Nanashi was roused from sleep by a loud banging at the door. He yawned, wondering if the two love birds were awake yet. He lay awake listening to the knocking become more and more persistent until he hauled his tired body from bed to stagger down the hallway to the front door.

He opened it up wide. Rubbing sleep from his narrowed green eyes; hair tousled up and half-naked, he said in a weary voice, "Yeah, whadya want?"

"Hello, Nanashi..." the pallid man replied with menace. Nanashi started backwards into an ornamental vase. He cursed as it toppled over and shattered.

"You!" he yelped, pointing at Peta's smug face. "Yer dead! You're not real... I'm havin' a bad dream..."

"I wish. Where is Rolan?" Peta demanded, stepping into the hall.

"What's it to ya?" Nanashi snapped, blocking the rest of the house from Peta with his body. Peta stood before Nanashi, an evil smirk on his lips and an intense hate poured from his body.

"Tell him that I have required a new spell that will make his wildest dreams come true," he said lazily, leaning his shoulder against the wall. He studied his bony clawed fingers casually. He glanced back up at Nanashi, who was frozen to the spot. "Well...?"

"I'm not going to be yer lackey, ya bastard," Nanashi growled, his legs shaking uncontrollably. It had been so long since the days of the Second War Games. Then he had reached the desirable climax of destroying this man, frying him with over 1000 volts of electricity. The amount of strain it placed on his body and mind had tired him thoroughly and, after the King was destroyed, made him swear never to use so much energy again. He was sure another battle like that would finish him off. "Now get out of here!"

"Or what?" there was a definite malice in those words. "What are you going to do? Have sex with me?" Peta snorted disdainfully.

Nanashi stood there, frozen to the spot and gaping like a fish.

"What's going on here? What on earth did you do to my vase?" a cool voice questioned from behind Nanashi. Nanashi whipped around to face a contented Rolan standing by a disgruntled Alviss. When the two caught sight of Peta, their eyes widened and their mouths dropped.

"Peta? But you're dead!" Alviss exclaimed in shock. Never before had he heard of someone coming back from the dead BEFORE the completion of the Zombie Tattoo. Rolan whimpered and stepped back, not wanting the deadly gaze of the Knight to fall on him.

"Rolan."

Rolan started and gazed up into the man's staring grey eyes. He was sure that it was Peta who had spoken. Even though the voice was blander and older than before, it still sounded like the War Advisor from ten years ago. How he was alive, Rolan did not know nor care, but why he was here was apparent.

After the First War, around 17 years ago, the Chess were divided; including Rolan. He grew up training hard in isolation, because even as a young boy he was despised. Before Phantom arose from his grave, Peta had rallied up the troops by sending messages via their earrings and by broadcasting images on water by the places the Chess were hiding. Very few Chess were visited personally by Peta. One of the few that were included Rolan.

"He's not alive, is he?" Rolan asked, his heart giving a painful twang.

"No... But I have the power to bring him back..." Peta replied smugly. Alviss cut across him.

"But that's impossible! He's dead for good!"

"You underestimate my power..." Peta snapped back at him. "Rolan, wouldn't you want Phantom alive again? With him back in power, you wouldn't have to die. We would live together for all eternity."

"Eternity is for those that deserve it," Rolan muttered to himself, hiding behind Alviss.

"You're wrong," Alviss said, his voice shaking with rage. "There is no possible way to bring him back."

"And how do you know this?" Peta snapped, his magical aura exploded in his frustration. He really didn't want to resort to force; but if he had to he would.

Alviss didn't reply at once. He took off his top to show his bare chest. "Look at this," he snarled, pointing at his chest. "Notice something?"

Peta glared at the well-built chest and abdomen. He scowled. "What's that got to do with Phantom?" he sneered.

"When Phantom died, my Zombie Tattoo disappeared completely. So did Rolan's and most likely even yours," Alviss spat fury at the stunned man. "Last time, the only thing that was keeping Phantom alive was HIS Tattoo; he was a living corpse, remember?"

Peta saw the youth's point as clear as day. Because their Tattoos were gone, it meant that Phantom - who was indeed an animated corpse kept alive by the Zombie Tattoo - was long dead and probably rotting in the ground.

"Besides," Alviss added, "He wouldn't want to come back. I was there when he died and he was happy to do so."

Peta stood dumbly, his mouth gaping open. He had never been out-smarted before... Well, he doesn't count his battle with Nanashi. That was sheer luck. He snapped out of it and haughtily glanced at Rolan.

"Are you coming? We will gather the Chess in force and rule MARHeaven," he said. Rolan shook his head. "But with power I can also give you eternity."

"I'm not afraid of dying... as long as I have my Al," Rolan replied squeakily, hugging Alviss around the middle.

Peta's face fell and his lips twitched. He looked at Alviss and then at Rolan. He started to laugh. "I knew you were gay, Rolan, but Alviss?" he jested, continuing to laugh cruelly. "This is too much." He straightened up, grinning manically. "So you are declining my offer, Rolan?" he demanded.

Rolan nodded, squeezing Alviss tighter.

"Well then... You'll regret this day. Once the Chess are all powerful we won't spare you another thought as we destroy you."

And with that menacing comment, Peta swept out of the door and down the drive out of sight. Nanashi found his voice again. He staggered to the door and closed it. Leaning on the door and shaking thoroughly, eh said as casually as he could; "Talk about a rude awakening." He smiled weakly at the couple that stood in front of him.

Rolan whimpered, shuddering. He buried his face within Alviss's waist. He felt a deadened wound in his heart which was pumping violently in his chest. He felt Alviss move and now he had his arms around Rolan, hugging him protectively. Rolan glanced up at Alviss through tear stained eyes. He was smiling proudly down on him.

"I'm proud of you Rolan. You really have changed," he said warmly. When met with a questioning look, he explained, "A month ago you wouldn't have the courage or strength to stand up to him."

"I only..." Rolan started but Alviss silenced him with a kiss.

"By telling him that, you let go of the memory of Phantom. You're cured," he whispered, feeling great pride and happiness. Rolan sighed and let the man embrace him. Nanashi, who felt awkward standing there, said,

"What about his warning?"

"It won't happen," Alviss replied at once.

"But..." Rolan started, but once more was silenced by Alviss kissing him softly.

"Nothing is going to happen... Trust me, OK?" he asked silently, stroking Rolan's hair. Rolan smiled and nodded, resting his head on Alviss's chest.

"OK."

**_Yay! All finished now! Hope you enjoyed. Thank you for all of your R&R's. Happy Holidays!!!_**


End file.
